Blackmailed::Joshley Story
by sharpaygirl1299
Summary: Ashley is betrayed and backstabbed by her "best friend" Vanessa. Vanessa threatens Ashley's life and Ashley has no choice but to do what she says. She ends up going to New York leaving all she knows and is sent to kill. What happens when she falls inlove?
1. Chapter 1:: Preface

****

Blackmailed

* * *

**Starring::**

**Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Evans**

**Joe Jonas**

**Nick Jonas**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Demi Lovato**

**Vanessa Hudgens**

**Selena Gomez**

**Miley Cyrus**

* * *

**I've always wanted to know what I would become.**

**When I was a little girl, I remember wanting to be a ballerina**

**Then when I got older my thoughts changed.**

**I didn't want to be a ballerina, I didn't know what I wanted. Life was much more complicated.**

**But never in my life, would I have guessed to be standing where I was now.**

**Gun in my hand and the person I loved in front of me.**

**I never wanted this to happen, I didn't want to ever kill people.**

**But it wasn't a choice.**

**I was betrayed by someone I trusted...**

**After that, never did I trust anyone again.**

**I was blackmailed by my best friend.**

**Vanessa.**

**That name makes me shiver, I hate it. **

**It reminds me of why I was doing what I was doing.**

**I remember the day where my life became a living hell.**

**Every single second, breath..of that one day when it all started....**

**It was a rainy day, I had just finished a day at school. I was walking home with my "best friend" Vanessa.**

**Something was off...She was going a different way.**

**She lead me into a dark alley, between two buildings.**

**I stoppped,**

Ashley:: Vanessa? Where are we? I don't really feel safe here.

**She turned around and thats when I saw the evil in her.**

Vanessa:: Listen Ashley. I'm going to kill you right now--

Ashley:: What?!

**She took out a sharp bladed knife. I wanted to run, I wanted to scream for help, but I was frozen in fear.**

Ashley:: Why? What did I ever do to you?

Vanessa:: I'm jelous of you. You have everything. The guy, the friends, the money, the looks...

Ashley:: Your killing me because of that!?

Vanessa:: Yup. Now start preying.

Ashley:: I'll do anything. Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything!

Vanessa:: _Anything_?

Ashley:: Yes. Anything.

Vanessa::(smirks)

**At the time I thought it would be something small, something forgettable. Like dumping my boyfriend, shaving my head, or whatever.**

**But I did not expect for her to say this,**

Vanessa:: You are going to go to New York. There you will find a guy named, Joe Jonas. You will get close to him, you will make him fall head over heals for you. After that, you are going to kill him.

**I was shocked. I was going to have to kill someone. Why? Should I have asked? I thought, it was better to just shut up and do as she says. **

Vanessa:: Before you ask. Before I moved here to California, thats what he did to me. He made me fall inlove with him. He made it seem like he would stay with me forever. But then right before I came here, he dumped me. He said that I was too superficial and that I didn't care about him.

Ashley:: I find that hard to believe.(sarcastic)

Vanessa:: Exactly. And you'll have a new name.

Ashley:: Can I keep my first name?

Vanessa:: Yeah, sure whatever. Your out here tonight. Think up a new identidy on the plane ride there. I'll buy you a ticket and a small apartment. Got it?

Ashley:: (nods)

Vanessa:: Go pack.

**And with that I ran off back to my house. Tears streaming down my face. I ran through puddles, through mud, my bare legs getting muddy and wet. I wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye to anyone. Not my family, not my friends or boyfriend. No one.**

**I opened the door and flew right up to my room. I took a suitcase and packed all I could in it. All my clothes, the photo album I took from the bookshelve on my wall. I threw all I could fit into the bag. I found all the money in my house I could, and put that in there too. I ripped a blank page of my small pink diary, and took the pen that was clipped on and wrote to my family,**

Dear mom, dad and Emily,

I'm sorry, but I had to run away. I was threatened and needed to do what I had to do.

Please, don't call anyone about this, you will just put your lives in danger. I will try

as hard as I can to get back to you. I love you all so much, and wish I could stay here longer.

But my life is in danger if I do not leave. Again, I love you all and please forgive me.

xoxo

Love you always, Ashley

**I placed the note on my bed and zipped up the small suitcase. I clutched the heavy bag and ran out the door locking it with that key for the last time. I ran out to the busy street and motioned a taxi. The taxi slowed and drove to the curb. I ran and opened the door and stepped in closing the heavy door behind me.**

Driver:: Where to?

**He looked annoyed, bored and looked like he needed to go home. I wiped tears from my face,**

Ashley:: Airport please.

Driver:: You running away?

Ashley:: No.

**I looked through the window and watched saddly as my house faded away. I looked and took in every building, person, plant...everything. I wanted to remember where I came from.**

**We reached the airport and I handed a 50 dollar bill to the man driving and stepped out. I looked around and saw Vanessa, she motioned me to come with one finger. I walked to her and she handed me a ticket.**

Vanessa:: Here.(hands Ashley the ticket to Ashley) Why are you going there if they ask?

Ashley:: I'm moving to Newy York to see my family.

Vanessa::(smiles) Very believable.

Ashley::(mummbles) Thanks.

**I pushed the door to the airport open and walked on.**

*******

**After the long plane ride up to New York, I was finally there. I was outside the airport, on New York ground. I looked around and motioned a taxi to come. No reply. Selfish New Yorkers...I sighed and took the paper out of my pocket that had the address of my "home". It said I was going to be living in...Albany? That was far from here. I held up my hand again, hoping for a response.**

**A taxi pulled to the curb. I opened the yellow door and closed it behind me.**

Driver:: Where ya heading?

Ashley:: Hawk Street, Albany. Richmond condo complex.

Driver::(nods and drives)

**The sky was dark here, and I had jet lag. I was messed up and scared. I sighed and watched the passing buildings as we drove to pass time.**

**I was nodding off, my eyelids grew heavy and I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't in a taxi. Again, don't trust anybody.**

**I knew from then on...That I was in for a hell of a life.**


	2. Chapter 2:: Arriving to my new Home

**I was now in front of my new apartments door. I took the key I was given out of my pocket and unlocked the door with it. I couldn't see much, the lights were off and it was night so I searched for a light switch. I felt the wall with my hand and felt a little switch. I pushed it up and the lights turned on revealing my new home. It was pretty nice. It had furniture: a stove, fridge, sink...stuff like that. **

**There was two couches to my left side. They were white, and the floors were what looked like hard-wood coloured a deep brown. There was also a tv in the corner. I was assuming this was supposed to be my living room.**

_Okay, Cool._ I thought._At least its not some shit hole infested with bugs._

**I walked around more. The kitchen was open to the living room. The stove and all the other appliances were black. They of course weren't like the kind I had at home, but they were good. The counters were laminate and coloured to look like granite, which they obviously weren't. Everything put together looked like a hotel suite at a 4 star hotel.**

**I walked on, looking for my room. There was two doors, the first one I opened was a bathroom. I closed the door and opened the one next to it.**

**A small bed was pushed to the side of one wall, a white cabinet pushed to the other wall, and a window. I turned on the lights and sighed. This was where I would be from now on. **

**I put my bag on the bed and un-zipped it, the contents looked all flattened from being compressed by the top of the suitcase. I pulled out clothes, books, belongings of mine slowly, one by one. The last object was the photo album I had packed. I felt tears starting to stream down my cheeks, I hesitated to open it, but did. But then quickly shut it. I didn't need this now. I just wanted sleep.**

**Tomorrow I started school. Vanessa had sent the school my "profile" and I would be attending. The same school as this Joe kid...Maybe I could find a way out of all this. Tell someone? Yeah, that will just worsen things...Uhm...Run away? With what? My strength? **

**I couldn't do anything, but do as I was told. It's all I could, and would ever be able to do.**

**I was hopeless.**

**I sighed and fell back into in my bed. There was a pillow and a white sheet. Yeah, real extravagant. **

**I closed my eyes, but my thoughts raged on even though I didn't want to think. I couldn't stop thinking what I had left behind, what I was putting people I loved through. My family would be worried, scared, and helpless. Kinda like when you see a little bird that can't fly cornered by your pet cat. The little bird can't do anything, but run and stumble over it's feet. The cat will win, it knows that, but it thinks hopefully some other animal will come and help it get through. Otherwise, it's just helpless. Just like my family.**

**Tears were coming from my eyes, as I thought of this. **

**I knew as much as I hated to think like this but, I would never see my family again.**

**I feel asleep slowly. I was resting, but my thoughts still went on. They taunted me in my sleep, scaring me with images of horrible things.**

**I was scared, knowing that the bad dream I would wake up from, wouldn't end there.**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters guys. I'm writing the next chapter right now. I just wanted to split it up. So its not confusing.**


End file.
